


Horny Seungkwan

by BottomNonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Boonon, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Girl Vernon, Heavy Angst, I love Bottom Vernonie, Idol Vernon, Invisible sex, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not enough Top Seungkwan, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Prostitute Vernon, Public Sex, Rich Boo Seungkwan, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Tentacles, That's A Shame, Top Boo Seungkwan, Tutoring, Vibrators, Voyeurism, fanboy seungkwan, hero and villain, needy, top seungkwan, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomNonie/pseuds/BottomNonie
Summary: Everything is in the name... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)I'm just gonna say, it's a top Seungkwan because there is not enough and Hansol is a baby !Maybe I'll write others one shot with always top members (even Chan) and bottom Hansol ! Because I love it !





	1. Five Minutes

"Ah- Seungkwan ! We have ngh ! Concert in five minutes ah !"

Hansol moaned, feeling Seungkwan fucking his ass.

He was lying, back against the floor of their waiting room, hands tied on his back, shirt wide open showing his hardened red nipples from previous teasing while Seungkwan took his hips and pounded into his hole roughly.

The others were already preparing themselves out of the room letting them alone. Seungkwan being more than horny couldn't help himself.

Seungkwan smirked before bending over and biting his nipple hard making Hansol to moan too loudly.

He felt his tongue playing with his hard nub, still thrusting inside him, skin slapping against skin in the empty room. Seungkwan played with his other nipple making Hansol to moan out.

"S-Stop it ! Ah !"

Seungkwan didn't listen as he pinched both nipples hard, rubbing his thumbs fastly against the nubs while fucking him.

Seungkwan pinched more harder and twisted them. He licked his fingers to wet the nipples which were hard. Hansol's nipples got a little red as Seungkwan worked him out.

"S-Seungkwan ! Please ! Ah-"

"I'm gonna make you cum like the slut you are Nonie"

He said with a dark expression, lust taking over when he saw how submissive Hansol could be. He couldn't care of the knock on the door, telling them to be ready but almost laughed when Hansol tightened, biting his lip to keep his moans.

"You're such a slut Hansol-ah" he whispered, pulling out all of his cock before thrusting in one go, hitting his prostate making Hansol to arch his back, moan so loudly that he came on his white clothes of his concert.

Bit that didn't stop him from fucking him again. He wasn't going to waste his five minutes.

He pulled out his cock, looking at Hansol's stretched hole then flushed face before helping him to stand up. Hansol thought it was finally over but yelped when Seungkwan pressed his face against the door, lining up his cock.

"I still have three minutes" he said before pushing his cock in, making Hansol whimpered, legs buckling at the feeling of being filled again.

Seungkwan took his hips, slamming in and out of his curved ass. Hansol moaned, feeling his cock rubbing against the door, nipples pressed against the cold door, rubbing too, sending shivers, loving how Seungkwan was dominant.

Seungkwan put his hands on his mouth, still fucking him, muffling his moans. He began to feel himself close, ramming against Hansol's walls.

He smirked, before leaning and whispering in his ear. "What if someone entered in and see that I'm fucking you ?" He smiled when Hansol tightened again while Seungkwan abused of his ass.

He finally found again his prostate, making his dongsaeng to scream, continuously hitting it.

"Seungkwan- ah ! I'm gonna cum-"

Seungkwan smiled thrusting more harder and faster against his prostate, Seungkwan suddenly took a handful of his hair pulling on it, Hansol's back arching, moaning.

Hansol moaned louder as he came against the door.

Seungkwan bit his lip, cumming inside his dongsaeng, thrusting a little to ride out his orgasm, completely filling him.

He slowly pulled out his cock, Hansol barely standing up.

He smirked at the mess he made of Hansol before their first stage, cum dribbling out of his hole, on his thighs, legs shaking, ass red from slaps.

He untied Hansol's hands and helped him sit after wearing his clothes.

"You're mean hyung" Hansol said, completely breathless, looking at the rest of his cum on his clothes. "What am I suppose to say to the staff ?"

Seungkwan only smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry about it" Hansol could feel the cum still coming out of his hole. He shook his head before someone slammed the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?! WE'RE WAITING YOU !" Yelled Seungcheol before tapping his foot.

They quickly stood up, apologising, Hansol smiling when Seungkwan held his hand, and hoping nobody would see the rest of his semen on him or coming out of him.


	2. Boo Seungkwan's Castella

"Hello, this is Boo Seungkwan's Castella, I'm Seungkwan"

He whispered at his phone, doing an audio live with already more than thousands of carats listening to him.

What carats didn't know was someone kneeled between Seungkwan's legs, sucking him.

Hansol.

Seungkwan smirked, noticing how hard Hansol's limb was.

Hansol bobbed his head up then down, taking as much as he could.

He was so turned on, knowing that carats could hear him.

"What should we talk about ?"

He gripped Hansol's hair, pushing him away and looked at his flushed face already panting.

"You know carats, I went to that café"

He pulled him back, Hansol's mouth already open, Seungkwan entered his length in the wet and hot cavern of his dongsaeng.

He groaned silently feeling Hansol sucked him hard.

"You know like usual I drank my Americano, always so good"

He began pushing then pulling over and over again, being the one controlling his every moves. Hansol shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears rimming his eyes, wanting to touch himself so badly.

But he knew Seungkwan.

Seungkwan suddenly stood up, bucked his hips, fucking Hansol's mouth. He gripped Hansol's hair hard and pounded in then out roughly. Hansol moaned at the feeling of being throat fucked by his hyung. Seungkwan thrusted deeper, ramming his cock down his throat until Hansol's nose was on his pubic hair before stopping.

"I love it"

Hansol let out another muffled moan almost forgetting that carats could hear him.

And that's when he felt the warm cum hit his throat, he began drinking and gulping every drops of cum while Seungkwan was talking to the carats.

A harsh pull made him gasp quietly, pulling away and breathless.

Seungkwan gestured at the bed making Hansol to nod.

He climbed on it, stomach against the mattress, face on the pillow.

He bit his lip when he felt Seungkwan grabbed his ass, squeezing a few times, enjoying it.

He received a quiet tap on his ass, meaning that he should take off his pair of trousers.

He took it off slowly then laid back.

It wasn't long before he felt Seungkwan's fingers, massaging again his ass.

It was so arousing.

Seungkwan was still talking at the carats about everything and answering some questions when he felt his hand going under his boxer.

He suddenly pulled away almost making Hansol whine. Seungkwan stood up after putting a song and opened the first drawer to take the new bottle of lube.

Seungkwan furrowed when he noticed the bottle was half used already. Hansol blushed and looked away.

Seungkwan felt his dick twitched at the thought he had, he almost groan before walking back toward Hansol, sitting at the edge.

He poured some lube on his fingers, putting his phone on the bed and roughly pulled down his boxer showing his generous ass.

He began pushing one finger inside Hansol, feeling this latter tighten automatically at the feeling.

Hansol pressed his face against the pillow harder, muffling his whimpers.

Seungkwan took back his phone, looking at the comment, ignoring that thrusting his finger in and out roughly was making Hansol more needy. The song finished letting Seungkwan said.

"Oh, you want to know with who I'm sharing my room ?" He pushed two others fingers at the same time making Hansol moan muffling with his hand, his dick so hard.

Seungkwan smirked seeing how Hansol's body spasmed when he hit a certain spot, four fingers fucking him.

"I'm sharing with Hansolie" he said before pulling out his fingers and already pulling down his jeans, his impressive cock, hard and leaking precum.

Hansol's mouth hung open in pain and pleasure, feeling Seungkwan pushed his cock inside his hole.

Seungkwan looked again at the comment, seeing a few _"VerKwan power !"_ Almost laughing.

If only they knew.

And then he caught one comment making him smile darkly, saying out loud. "Can he come in your live ?"

Seungkwan began pounding in and out quietly and slowly. "He's already here"

Hansol's eyes widened. He looked back at Seungkwan, seeing how he smiled making Hansol's hole tightened.

As he kept thrusting inside Hansol, he bent over, putting the phone next to Hansol's face.

"Hello, it's Vernon" he managed to say.

Seungkwan took Hansol's hips and slammed properly into him, Hansol put his hands on his mouth but Seungkwan quickly took his hands, locking them on his back, making him feel so submissive.

Hansol saw a comment making him tighten even more.

_"What are you two doing ? Except doing the live XD"_

He almost moaned out loud when Seungkwan hit his prostate.

"We're just..."

_Seungkwan is fucking me._

"Doing n-nothing..." Seungkwan kept hitting his prostate making Hansol to lose his mind.

Seungkwan was fucking him harder every time he tried to answer a question.

"We're just lazing around, we're kind of tired after practice" Seungkwan said with a smile, thrusting like it was nothing.

Hansol tried to pull away his hands but Seungkwan was still holding them tight against his back, plugging his cock in then out roughly.

"Hansolie what do you want to do ?"

Hansol wanted to moan right away begging Seungkwan to make him cum now but instead he said. "Everything you want"

And he knew Seungkwan was always more turned on when Hansol would say things like that. His thrusts began to be messy, feeling his orgasm coming. Hansol felt his release build up at every thrust, sweats covering his face, dick only pressed against the mattress, feeling like his hyung was using him like he wanted.

It was turning him on even more, he bit his lip letting a whimper he knew carats had heard, cumming against the sheet of their bed. Seungkwan fucked him until he was closed before pulling out, stroking himself a few times and cumming on Hansol's ass, letting a groan, panting.

Hansol slumped against the bed while Seungkwan saw all of his seed on his ass, so pretty, looking how Hansol's hole twitched.

Seungkwan took his phone and saw their comments.  _"Is Vernon okay ?" "What was that noise ?"_

Seungkwan shook his head in disapproval before saying. "Oh don't worry he just hurt his foot, Vernonie, carats are getting worried"

Hansol had calmed his breathing, turning himself on his back before saying. "Sorry, yeah I hurt my foot, you shouldn't worry"

Seungkwan came closer and pecked his lips, squeezing his hand gently when he sat. "Carats, it's time to wrap up Boo Seungkwan's Castella" he said always looking at Hansol's face.

Hansol smiled, feeling his face redden after what they did.

"It was Boo Seungkwan's Castella with"

"Vernon" said Hansol kissing Seungkwan again.

"Good bye carats"

Before ending it.


	3. A Good Fuck

"Ah- Shit-" the foreigner moaned in english.

Seungkwan licked his lips and thrusted more inside the American boy.

_How the hell did it happen ?_

That's a good question.

Even Seungkwan found it hard to believe that he was fucking _the Hansol Vernon Chwe._ The badboy or more the fuckboy, so popular in high school.

He kept pounding into his ass, feeling Hansol tighten as he came against the door of the toilet. Seungkwan thrusted a little more before he's pulling out, Hansol kneeled, eyes closed, Seungkwan got even more turned on, seeing _the Hansol_ kneeled in front of him, waiting him to cum on his face. He stroked himself and his semen poured out, finishing on Hansol's face.

_Hansol with his seed on his face._

His dick got immediately hard and before he was thinking, his cock was in Hansol's mouth, pounding and cumming again with Hansol drinking his milk.

It all begin in the beginning of the party.

Seungkwan went to his friend's party, trying to hook up with someone, because _fuck_ , he needed to fuck.

And of course, his eyes landed on the foreigner, dancing in the crowded place. His body immediately began thinking on it's own, making his way toward him as he danced.

He was behind the boy when he took him by his hips, pressing his own against his ass, rubbing, his dick hardening at the thought of fucking this boy.

And Hansol didn't look like he mind, letting a moan. Seungkwan kept rubbing against him, his hand easily found the hard bulge of the boy, massaging it making the foreigner to curse in english.

He took the mixed boy by his wrist and went to an empty toilet.

And he didn't know how could he be so dominant and Hansol so fucking naughty, Seungkwan sitting on the toilet then Hansol riding him, moaning his name _-that he didn't even know Hansol knew-_ before he was pulling Hansol off of him, and fucking him against the door.

When he finished, Hansol looked so fucked up before he was saying. "There, my phone number"

And Seungkwan smirked. "You really are a fuckboy"

Hansol only grinned. "How could I not with the dick you have ?"


	4. Panties and Vibrator

Hansol looked at the underwear Seungkwan had gave him to wear for the day. A white bra and a panties.

It turned him on, knowing he had to wear it in front of the others members.

"That too" said Seungkwan with a smirk showing a vibrator.

The only thinking coming from Hansol's mouth was _"Fuck you"_ , but he wore them nonetheless.

It was already noon and everyone was waiting Mingyu to bring the food with Jun, Jihoon and Seokmin.

Hansol was sitting next to Seungkwan and this latter took his time to tease Hansol. His hand landing on his thigh, going slowly toward his private area making Hansol to bite his lip and glared at Seungkwan.

Mingyu and the others brought the food, making everyone to let out a satisfied noise. They began eating, Hansol with more difficulty.

Seungkwan smirked and turned the level of the vibrator making Hansol to almost moan out loud, the constant vibrations made his face flushed, panting a little, his dick hard against the fabrics while Seungkwan was enjoying everything a little too much, his hand caressing Hansol's bulge.

"Are you okay hyung ?"

Hansol was startled and looked in front, seeing the worried expression of Chan. He smiled shakily when Seungkwan raised again the level, feeling like his while body was shaking and that everyone could see it.

"Yeah I'm f-fine... just tired-d"

Seungcheol looked at Hansol, seeing how red he was. "You really don't look fine. You should go and sleep a little"

Hansol felt so happy before Seungkwan added. "Shouldn't he finish eating ?"

Hansol glared at him but he let out a whimper when the level was turned up again. And of course everyone heard his painful little whimper. Seungcheol said, a little worried for his dongsaeng. "No, it's better if he sleep, but Seungkwan you can go with him to be sure he will not faint"

Seungkwan smiled widely. "Sure, we're going in the kitchen first"

The others nodded and Hansol got a silence hint.

When they were finally in the kitchen, Hansol let out some breathy moans, knees buckling weakly as Seungkwan turned at his max level.

"Doing that ah ! In front of the others-" said Hansol between moans while Seungkwan pushed Hansol against the table making him lay on it. "How could you ah-" Seungkwan opened wide his shirt, seeing Hansol's nipples hidden under his white bra before he pulled off his jeans, revealing his hard manhood pressing against his panties, the head against his stomach completely showed as precum dripped out. Hansol's body spasmed as the vibrator kept hitting his prostate, whimpering.

"I know you love being almost caught" Seungkwan said with a smirk.

Seungkwan took under Hansol's knees, pressing them against Hansol's chest, looking at his ass. Hansol held his knees as Seungkwan began pulling off his panties, and pulled out slowly the vibrator. Hansol let out a whine when he felt his hole empty, before Seungkwan shoved back the vibrator making him moan loudly. He began thrusting the vibrator roughly, seeing how Hansol's body was shaking and begging for more. He smirked and pulled it out.

Seungkwan unzipped his jean, his cock springing free before slowly shoving it inside Hansol who let out a moan.

He began pounding inside him, Hansol moaning loudly at every thrusts. He slowly pulled down Hansol's bra, Hansol biting his lip when the bra brushed his erected nipples. Seungkwan, as he fucked him, began to suck on his nipple making Hansol to moan more.

"Ah ! Seungkwan Oppa-"

Seungkwan felt his lust growing at the name and he began thrusting more rougher and faster.

"Oppa's cock ! Fucking me so hard ah-"

Seungkwan smirked, his eyes darkening. "You're such a bad girl"

Hansol moaned, tightening around his hyung's cock, Seungkwan groaned at how tight and warm was his hole.

"Do you love Oppa's cock ?" He asked already knowing the answer, fucking him mercilessly.

"Yes ! Oppa's cock is the best ngh-"

He took Hansol by his wrists to pound more roughly, their skin slapping loudly and Seungkwan knew that the members could hear them, turning him on.

"Seungkwan Oppa ! Seungkwan Oppa ! I'm gonna cum-" Hansol moaned loudly as Seungkwan hit his prostate, abusing the spot.

Seungkwan grunted, hitting his prostate one last time making his dongsaeng came on himself, Seungkwan cumming inside him.

In the room, they could only hear their panting and the other members talking. Seungkwan pulled out his dick, looking at Hansol who was breathless and trying to focus back.

Hansol let out a big breath and got startled when he heard a flash. He sat, seeing Seungkwan had taken a picture of him.

"You better delete it"

Seungkwan smiled. "Oh come on, you finally wear those underwear and you don't want me to immortalize this moment ?"

Hansol rolled his eyes before hopping off the table and wearing back his clothes correctly.

"Okay fine but next time it will be you who will wear them"

Seungkwan furrowed. "But I'm the top... ?"

Hansol smiled. "And ? Let's just go, I want to take a shower"

They walked out of the kitchen by behind, hands locked, Hansol blushing while Seungkwan smiled.


	5. Movie and Public Sex

"Fuck- Seungkwan move !" Hansol whispered yelled, Seungkwan was inside him, hiding in a wardrobe.

They thought it was a good idea to have sex in the wardrobe.

"They're going to hear us you idiot" said Seungkwan, not moving at all as he saw Chan walking out of the room.

"Seungkwan if you don't move right now I'm going to- ah !" He moaned when Seungkwan gave him a harsh thrust.

"You're such a needy boy" Seungkwan smirked before pounding fastly inside his dongsaeng.

Hansol put his hand on his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure, his other hand stroking himself at the same time of his hyung's thrusts.

"Who said you could touch yourself ?" Asked Seungkwan being a little more vicious as he took his hand making Hansol to whine.

There was someone entering in the room, Seungkwan was still pounding mercilessly inside his hole and the fact that Jeonghan could hear them made Hansol tightened even more.

They could be caught.

Jeonghan took something from his bag _-because they were in his room-_ and walked out.

Hansol let out a loud moan before Seungkwan suddenly pulled out. Hansol looked at him in disbelief. "What are you doing ?!"

He opened the wardrobe after zipping back his jeans.

His bulge still visible.

Hansol's hole was stretched open waiting to be filled again.

"I kind of want to play with you" he said in a dark tone making Hansol to almost whimper.

"To be exact I want to fuck you where the members could see us"

Hansol's dick hardened. "Where ?"

"In the kitchen"

Hansol's eyes went wide. At this hour, everyone must be in the living room looking at a movie. "No ! What the-"

"I still have the picture of you with a bra and filled with my cum" he said smiling.

Hansol frowned. "That's not fair !"

Seungkwan won for the 107 times and Hansol lost for the 107 times.

They made their way in the open kitchen, their bulge hidden by their big shirt as the members were looking at the movie.

Seungkwan suddenly slapped Hansol's ass hard making him yelp, drawing the attention of the other members.

"Where were you ?" Asked Chan. "I looked for you everywhere"

Seungkwan smiled, grabbing a handful of Hansol's asscheek.

"In the bathroom, Hansol wanted to talk to me"

"Ah... okay. But you missed the beginning of the movie"

Seungkwan pushed down Hansol's trousers.

"It's okay don't worry" said Hansol smiling, even if his mind was somewhere else.

Chan nodded, looking back at the movie and Seungkwan didn't lost time at shoving his cock deep inside Hansol. Before this latter could moan, Seungkwan put his hand on his mouth until Hansol calmed himself.

Seungkwan grabbed Hansol's hips thrusting with a steady pace, Hansol let out quiet moans before Seungkwan's hand grabbed one of his nipple playing with it.

Hansol threw his head back at the stimulation as Seungkwan massaged his nipple.

He pulled away his hand, acting like he was hugging Hansol by behind when Seokmin turned himself and asked for popcorn.

Hansol smiled as Seungkwan kept fucking him, taking a bowl and filling it with popcorn.

Seokmin stood up, coming dangerously closer of them, taking the bowl and saying a quick thanks not even noticing how Hansol looked like a mess.

Seungkwan thrusted deeper, hitting his prostate making him moan loudly but the movie's sound was in synchronization, showing an explosion, muffling Hansol's moan.

Seungkwan took a handful of his hair, pushing his face against the counter, his cheek being completely pressed against it.

Seungkwan began fucking him more rougher, the members still looking at a movie, Seungkwan whispering.

_"Fuck your ass is so tight" "You love my cock uh ?" "You little needy slut"_

Turning Hansol even more as Seungkwan dominated him.

He pulled out his cock making Hansol to bite his lip at the loss.

"I want you to ride me" he whispered in Hansol's ear as he sat on the floor, completely hiding himself from his members sight.

Hansol whimpered at the order and sat on Seungkwan's lap after taking off his jeans.

He began sinking down on Seungkwan's cock, then lifting his hips, bouncing slowly.

Seungkwan got a little more impatient, suddenly snapping his hips making Hansol to freeze his action and throwing his head back. "You're too slow"

Seungkwan kept abusing Hansol's prostate, Hansol stayed unmoved letting Seungkwan snapping his hips into him, moaning every time. He slapped Hansol's ass. "Move faster"

Hansol began bouncing faster as Seungkwan kept fucking him, their hips meeting, hearing a  _"Oh, where is Seungkwan and Hansol ?"_  making Hansol to tighten,  _"I don't know, maybe in their room, let's just look at the movie"_  Seungkwan suddenly changed their position, pressing Hansol's back against the floor, knees against his chest, hitting more easily Hansol's sweet spot.

Hansol moaned. "S-Seungkwan I'm going to cum on my face if you keep- ah !-" Seungkwan exactly wanted to see that, smirking, pulling and pushing back his cock in the wet and tight hole.

Hansol came on his face as quiet as he could, eyes shut in pleasure, his seed painting his face.

Seungkwan filled Hansol's hole with his cum after having this picture engraved in his mind, wiping the seed on his face to make Hansol taste it. Hansol licked his fingers submissively as Seungkwan pulled out his cock.

"I hate you hyung" Hansol said, trying to clean his face from the sperm before seeing again a flash.

"I think you're pretty with your cum on your face"

Hansol rolled his eyes, already knowing Seungkwan wouldn't delete the picture he took of him.


	6. Invisible Sex

Hansol was panting, stroking himself as he looked at the porn, the actors letting wet noises and moans making Hansol to reach his climax as he came before Hansol shut his eyes when he received seed on his face.

"What ?" He began wiping his face before blinking.

_"S-Sorry for that"_

He heard, making him yelp and back off on his chair.

_"N-No don't freak out !"_

Hansol looked everywhere, not seeing anybody. "Who's there ?"

_"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Boo Seungkwan"_

Boo Seungkwan ?

He was the student supposed to share his room with. But he never came.

"W-Where are you ?"

He suddenly felt something taking his wrist making him yelp.

_"Ah sorry, I'm invisible"_

Hansol finally understood, himself having the power to manipulate someone if he locked eyes with.

"Oh... okay..." Hansol began flushing. "And why the hell did you look at me... d-doing that and came on my face ?" He felt himself harden again at the thought.

_"Ah... uhm... I'm kind of used seeing you jerking off so I decided to join you this time"_

Hansol's face was completely red, burying his face in hands. "How long where you there ?"

_"It's been two weeks"_

Hansol whimpered. "Sorry"

_"Don't be sorry ! I'm kind of getting horny now"_

Hansol suddenly remembered the porn playing, deciding to pause it.

 _"Do you... want us to try something ?"_ Asked Seungkwan with a little voice.

Hansol was already hard, knowing what he would ask. "Yeah"

_"Can you stand up and go toward the mirror ?"_

Hansol stood up, going toward his wardrobe who had a big mirror.

_"Put your hands on the mirror"_

Hansol felt so hard as he did it.

He felt hands touching his ass, massaging it, spreading his asscheeks wide before pressing something hard against it.

Hansol let out a moan, knowing it must be his dick.

_"In fact, can you kneel ?"_

Hansol kneeled and Seungkwan took his hand bringing it at his bulge.

Hansol quickly understood, struggling to free his dick, but when he did, he could only see his reflection in the mirror.

He took the cock in hand, giving it a few strokes.

_"Suck me"_

Hansol began taking the length in his mouth, seeing his reflection, and how his mouth was wide open, showing the back of his throat.

He began bobbing his head, still looking at himself, imagining what Seungkwan looked like.

A sudden pair of hands grabbed his hair, the whole cock entering in his mouth making him gag.

Seungkwan began fucking his mouth, Hansol looking at his reflection, feeling more needy, his mouth abused by some invisible guy.

He began stroking himself when Seungkwan pulled him away.

_"Stand up and hands on the mirror"_

Hansol did so, feeling his jeans already down at his knees.

He felt fingers going inside him and Seungkwan stroking him in rhythm making him gasp.

When Hansol was enough stretched open and a mess, Seungkwan took him by his hips and penetrated him.

Hansol moaned loudly, looking at his flushed face as Seungkwan pounded into him.

It felt so good and weird.

Being fucked by some random guy who was invisible.

He got more turned on, tightening.

The thrusts were rough and fast, the cock sliding in and out. Hansol moaned letting his imagination go wild, thinking of an old guy abusing his hole, his poundings mercilessly hitting his prostate.

The invisible boy began snapping his hips more stronger making him think that he was maybe some guy doing too much sport, a body builder. He tightened again at the thought.

He moaned when Seungkwan slapped his ass, giving harsh thrusts.

And the fact that Seungkwan wasn't saying anything during it made Hansol turned on even more.

Who knew, maybe he was a gothic or a hipster and being dominated like that made him moan louder.

"S-Seungkwan- ah !"

Looking again at his reflection, being fucked deep and hard, sweating and panting.

Hansol moaned as he came against the mirror, Seungkwan finishing inside him.

He pulled away and Hansol slumped on his knees, trying to breath back normally.

"Fuck it feels good" he said, looking at the mess they did.

_"Yeah... uhm sorry for that, I couldn't resist"_

Hansol smiled.

His life would be more enjoyable with Seungkwan.


	7. Punishment

Hansol smirked.

It had been a week the new warder had come at the prison.

And Hansol loved teasing him. He was maybe in jail but it didn't stop him from touching Seungkwan in some  _ways._

And Seungkwan always seemed to boiled up in anger, being rough on him, it wasn't the first time he took a punch or a cosh right on his face.

But he didn't mind, it was worth it.

 

Hansol took the bars and looked at Seungkwan, smirking. "Kwannie ~" he called sweetly making Seungkwan to glare at him.

"What the fuck do you want ?"

Hansol put a hand on his heart. "Is it a way to talk to me ? I'm really hurt Kwannie"

Seungkwan sighed. "What do you want ?"

Hansol pouted. "I kind of miss your mouth around my dick"

It seemed to be too much as Seungkwan looked at the camera. The door's cell opened automatically, letting Seungkwan took Hansol by his collar.

"You want to play like that ?"

Hansol smiled, he took the chance to lean and kiss him.

Seungkwan pushed him roughly wiping his mouth. "You fucking asshole"

He took back Hansol by his collar, pushing him against the wall. Hansol had still his lazy smirk but he suddenly gasped when Seungkwan touched his crotch.

"You want to play ?" Seungkwan said with a smirk. "Then let's play"

Seungkwan wasn't going to lie that he had some wet dreams of that damn ass. Hansol was handsome and so much a bitch.

Hansol moaned again, Seungkwan's hand massaging his crotch making him grow harder, he looked down and saw how Seungkwan had such a bulge.

He didn't expect Seungkwan to do that.

"Kneel, you little slut" ordered Seungkwan with such a gaze that Hansol felt kind of... submissive.

Hansol kneeled and hadn't the time to think that Seungkwan pushed his cock in his mouth.

Hansol's eyes went wide. Not even knowing when did he have time to pull down his jeans.

_Fuck, his cock is too big-_

Hansol felt tears welling up his eyes as Seungkwan thrusted into his mouth, gagging. Seungkwan harshly took him by his hair making him moan. "Look at me when you're sucking"

His hands were still on his hair gripping tight, fucking his mouth roughly, not wanting to give him a second to breath.

"That's what you wanted, uh ? You wanted my cock ?" Seungkwan wanted to laugh.

Hansol's eyes were glued at Seungkwan, hollowing his cheeks making Seungkwan to groan, thrusting deeper almost making the prisoner to choke.

Hansol tried to pull away but the hands on his hair shoved him back on the hard cock.

"Look at you, kneeled and sucking me like a good boy, isn't it cute ?" He teased as he kept thrusting inside his mouth.

Hansol felt precome dripping on the corners of his mouth and himself growing harder. He let out a moan before Seungkwan pulled out his cock.

He panted, trying to breath correctly before he received a slap on his cheek.

"You want more of my cock uh ?" Said Seungkwan as he kept slapping Hansol's cheek with his dick.

Hansol bit his lip.

_Just fuck me already._

"You see ? You could have just say it"

Hansol froze.

No way he had said that aloud.

He began flushing and Seungkwan smirked.

"I'm the one deciding" he said in a laugh before pushing Hansol and sitting on his chest.

He put his dick on Hansol's mouth, rubbing against it.

Hansol hesitantly opened his mouth and Seungkwan quickly pushed his cock in.

Seungkwan mercilessly pounded in, ramming into his throat, so deep making Hansol to cum in his boxer.

"You're good at sucking"

Seungkwan came inside his mouth, feeling Hansol's throat tightened every time he swallowed his sperm.

He pulled out his cock and looked at Hansol's flushed face.

"Take off your clothes"

Hansol took them off, seeing the mess. Seungkwan smirked again.

"You came because I was fucking your mouth ? A total bitch"

Hansol looked away, clearly annoyed that he wasn't the one teasing him but blushing for being so needy.

"Stand up and go toward the bars"

Hansol stood up and took the bars before he felt something cold going inside him. Seungkwan was pressing the bottle of lube against his hole, pumping it before throwing it somewhere in the cell. Hansol could feel the lube dripping on his thighs before Seungkwan took him by his hips, rubbing his cock between his thighs.

"Look how everyone is looking at you, they all want to fuck you"

Hansol panted at being exposed like that in front of others prisoners and warders. He could see the prisoner in front of his cell, jerking off and Hansol began to do the same.

He stroked himself fast as Seungkwan thrusted between his thighs before he pulled away and began teasing Hansol's ass, pushing just the tip then pulling out. Hansol moaned, he really needed to be fucked. He licked Hansol's neck and pushed hard inside Hansol earning the most loudest moan from his dongsaeng.

Seungkwan slammed inside his hole hard, hearing whimpers coming from the prisoner. He looked down at Hansol's ass, seeing the way his cock enter and abuse Hansol's ass.

"Ah ! So rough- Daddy !" Hansol couldn't help but moan.

Seungkwan was startled to hear that but turned on nonetheless. He began fucking Hansol more rougher.

"Ah Daddy ! Daddy !-" he kept moaning shamelessly before Seungkwan pinched both nipples hard.

"Ah ! Not my nipples Daddy !"

Seungkwan smirked, snapping his hips before pulling out. He turned Hansol who whine, he lifted one of his leg, pushing back in his hole, lifting him from the floor, pressing his back against the bars, Hansol's legs around his waist as he fucked him.

Hansol moaned louder at the new position, taking the bars to not fall as Seungkwan pounded in, seeing how Hansol's dick bounced at every moves.

"Daddy is fucking me ah ! So deep-" Seungkwan bent over and took one of his nipples in mouth.

"Daddy I'm gonna cum ! Ah-"

He came on Seungkwan's stomach and his own, tightening around Seungkwan's cock.

Seungkwan groaned, filling him with his seed as deep as possible, biting hard on his nipple making him moan louder.

He pulled away, Hansol touching back the floor before falling on his knees and hands, panting.

"Do you understand now ?" Asked Seungkwan panting too.

Hansol slowly lifted his head and when Seungkwan saw his expression he just wanted to fuck him again.

Hansol grinned. "It's been a week I've been waiting that. You're such a slow warder"


	8. Call Call Call !

! WARNING ! THIS ISN'T A GOOD SEX CHAPTER WHERE HANSOL ENJOYED HIMSELF ! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY ANGSTY ! ABUSIVE BEHAVIOUR, EVEN RAPE !

PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT IT !

I HAD WARNED YOU !

Tell me in the comments if you want me to make it a One shot instead of letting it in this story, Horny Seungkwan.

~~~

Seungkwan loved that feeling.

The feeling of having power over poor people.

He loved it so much.

He began petting Hansol's head who only glared at him.

This latter looked annoyed but closed his eyes and concentrated on sucking his length.

Seungkwan smirked, taking a glass of red wine, sipping it slowly.

It was so easy to control people.

Hansol was too easy to manipulate, to use like he wanted.

With just money.

The boy was from a rival gang,  _Retro Futurism_ , and he knew everything about Hansol.

About his parents who abandoned him and his sister, about the need of money for his sister to have the perfect life possible... about Hansol wanting the best for Sofia.

Letting himself skip meals, stealing, working as a prostitute, dealing, having three works at the same time, so exhausted, just breaking down.

But he never gave up.

His hand went harsher, Hansol gagged before he felt cum filling his mouth. He swallowed it and pulled away before Seungkwan said. "Clean me"

Hansol bit his lip and began licking the cum dripping from the head of the manhood, looking up at Seungkwan with such a strong gaze that Seungkwan found it fascinating.

Hansol pulled away after, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looked away.

"What do you want me to do ?"

Seungkwan wanted to laugh.

_I'm going to break you down._

"Finger yourself"

Hansol was startled but nodded nonethelessly.

He began taking off his clothes, fully naked before licking his fingers to make it more easier inside him.

Seungkwan crossed his legs, Hansol kneeled in front of him, pushing a finger inside himself, eyes shut trying to relax.

"Ah..." he moaned lowly, Seungkwan hardened after hearing it.

Just seeing how strong Hansol was, determined, he just wanted to see him break, see him cry, having him in hand.

Control him.

He hated boy so mentally strong.

Hansol began moaning a little more loudly at the thrusts of his fingers, he opened his eyes, seeing how Seungkwan was looking at him.

"Stop"

Hansol stopped his fingers, pulling them out, a little breathless.

Seungkwan was so hard.

Hansol was his little dog.

Doing everything he said no matter what.

"Ride me"

Hansol stood up from the floor, climbing on Seungkwan's lap, taking his cock in hand before slowly pushing down.

Seungkwan just looked at him, bouncing on his lap, moaning.

He smirked before saying a  _"Stop_ _"_ , Hansol stopped his movements, looking at him, waiting for the next order.

"Fuck yourself on my cock and play with your nipples"

Hansol bit his lip, before bouncing back. His hands hesitantly brushed his nipples which slowly hardened at the contact. He pinched them, massaged them, tightening around his hard length, letting some  _"Ah... ah... ah-"_  before locking eyes with Seungkwan.

And Seungkwan knew what that gaze meant.

_He's close._

"I'm going to cum in your ass and if  _you_  cum, I'll pay only half of the session"

Hansol's eyes went wide. He looked like he wanted to argue but hung his head low, knowing he hadn't any power over Seungkwan.

It made Seungkwan so turned on, taking him hard by his hips, cumming in. Hansol shut his eyes at the feeling.

"Off" Hansol's legs were shaky as he pulled away, on the verge of releasing his sperm.

He was still so hard. He took his clothes and wore them as Seungkwan threw on the floor, his cash.

He crossed his legs, eyes never leaving Hansol's face who bent down in front of him and taking the money.

They locked eyes for a second before Hansol stood up and walked out of his luxurious house.

~~~

Hansol got startled when he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked back at Sofia, smiling warmly. "Keep working Sof'" she nodded, smiling widely at him and Hansol knew everything was worth it for her.

She was such a sweet girl.

He stood up and opened the door of their little appart, freezing at the sight.

"Hey"

_Fucking Seungkwan._

Hansol just wanted to slam the door on him.

The guy was such a narcissistic asshole.

He whispered being clearly aggressive. "What the fuck do you want ?"

Seungkwan smirked before suddenly yelling. "You're not going to let me enter ?!"

Sofia perked up at that. "Oppa ?"

Hansol looked at her, forcing a smile. But before he could say something, Seungkwan invited himself in.

Hansol grabbed his shoulder, glaring. "You can't stay here"

Seungkwan looked at Hansol's hand. "Who said you could touch me ?"

Hansol frowned in anger before pulling his hand away. Seungkwan smiled. "I'm here to take a session"

Hansol shook his head. "I can't, I need to-"

"I'm paying three times more than last time"

Hansol froze.

It would be 770 000 of won.

He looked at Sofia who was drawing for her school.

He bit his lip before looking at Seungkwan. "Okay"

Seungkwan looked at Hansol's home, an expression of disgust taking his features.

"How can you even live in this appart ? I would have burnt it"

The appart was dirty, so unhealthy, water dripping from the roof.

Hansol glared at him. "Shut up, not everyone is as rich as you"

Seungkwan smirked. "Yeah right"

Seungkwan took off his shoes, Hansol suddenly asked. "What the hell are you doing ?"

Seungkwan looked up at him. "Let's begin our session"

Hansol's eyes went wide. "No way ! Sofia is here !"

"And ? You want the money or not ?"

Hansol wanted to beat that fucking rich bastard but he looked at the clock, seeing it was past six.

"Fuck... okay fine..."

Seungkwan's dick twitched, making his way toward the living room, he smiled when he met finally Sofia's eyes.

"H-Hello mister !" She stood up and bowed down politely.

Kind of normal that Hansol was working so hard for her.

Hansol looked at Seungkwan slightly bowing down at Sofia. "Hello Sofia, I'm a friend of your Oppa"

Hansol quickly walked over and patted Sofia's head. "Do you want to look at a movie ?" Sofia eagerly nodded.

Hansol took a DVD, _The Lion King_ before putting in the DVD player. Sofia sat on the couch. Hansol whispered at Seungkwan. "Let's go in my room"

But Seungkwan smirked. He looked at the couch, wiping it, as if it was dirty before sitting. "Let's look at the movie Solie"

Hansol knew he would do that.

_You fucking-_

"Oppa please ! I want to look at it with you !" She said sweetly making Hansol to smile at her.

"Okay you win" he said gently.

He sat between Sofia and Seungkwan, Sofia taking the blanket, Hansol putting it on them, even Seungkwan as the movie began.

 

Hansol flinched when he felt Seungkwan's hand on his thigh. He looked at him, glaring. Seungkwan smiled as his hand went slowly up, griping his crotch. Hansol bit his lip as Seungkwan kept touching him.

He felt Seungkwan unbuttoning his jean, taking his length in hand, stroking it. Hansol let out some quiet moans. Seungkwan stroked more faster when Hansol suddenly felt Sofia holding his hand and cuddling against him.

_Oh no- Sofia..._

She smiled at him before looking back at the movie.

Hansol glared at Seungkwan before closing his eyes, cumming against the blanket.

"Oppa ? Are you okay ? You're all red" she said looking at her big brother worriedly.

_I don't deserve you Sofia..._

Hansol nodded, giving her a small smile.

He felt so ashamed.

He was so fucking disgusting.

~~~

Hansol closed the book he was reading at her when he noticed she had fallen asleep.

He smiled and bent over, kissing her head. He walked out and closed the door, looking one more time at her.

When he turned himself, Seungkwan was there.

He didn't lose a second, pushing Hansol's face against the door of Sofia's room.

"What the fuck-"

Seungkwan licked his ear. "Do you want Sofia to hear you ?"

Hansol stayed silent, feeling Seungkwan pushing his jeans down.

"C-Can we do it somewhere else ?"

Seungkwan's eyes widened.

Hansol's voice had cracked.

He smirked widely. "Five times more, if I fuck you against _this_  door"

He didn't hear anything in response.

_So easy to control._

He grabbed a handful of his ass, spreading them, rubbing his cock against his asscheeks.

He began pushing in his hole, not caring of the pain Hansol was having.

He began pounding inside him fast, finding it adorable how Hansol tried to stay quiet at every thrusts.

He fucked him harder, noticing the blood dripping from his ass.

Hansol put his hand on his mouth, shutting his eyes.

He didn't want to cum here.

Not on her door.

"Seungkwan ah..." he tried to stay quiet with Seungkwan slamming into his ass, grabbing his hips too hard, knowing bruises would appear later.

"Seven times more if you cum on her door"

Hansol's eyes went wide.

As Seungkwan kept thrusting inside him, he began shaking his head.

"P-Please don't make me do that ah-"

Seungkwan bit his lip, fucking much more rougher Hansol, pressing his face against the door.

"Ten times more" he whispered in his ear.

Hansol felt tears welling up his eyes.

They rolled down his cheeks, Seungkwan seeing it who smiled more widely, laughing.

They crashed on the floor as Hansol released against her door, dirtying it.

Seungkwan came inside him, deep and strong, filling him.

He pulled away, Hansol slumped in front of her door, tears falling, at how disgusting he was.

He was the worst brother ever.

Seungkwan smiled victoriously.

_I told you I would break you down._

He threw at Hansol, all of his money, looking at him taking them slowly in hands, before crying silently.

"See you next time"

Seungkwan made his way out, his smile never leaving his face.


	9. Needy Time

Seungkwan had been messing with Hansol all day.

Touching him in certain area, groping, brushing.

Hansol couldn't hold it anymore.

After taking off his clothes and entering in the shower, with his hard length, he turned on the water and didn't waste time on touching himself.

"Ah... Seungkwan..." he was already pushing his fingers in his hole, thrusting, and stroking his length in rhythm.

He moaned more and more shamelessly, not even caring of the members hearing him.

Hansol didn't hear someone entering in the bathroom.

He kept moaning, eyes shut. "Ah- Seungkwan-" he was so close-

"Now you're touching yourself without asking for permission ?"

Hansol opened wide his eyes, stopping all of his movements, looking at Seungkwan.

He began flushing when he saw how Seungkwan was smirking, before looking away.

"And what was I suppose to do ? You keep... touching me..."

He looked so cute.

Seungkwan immediately took off his clothes, entering in the shower and pinned Hansol against the glass.

Hansol didn't know why but he let out a submissive moan. "S-Seungkwan..."

He looked down, seeing how Seungkwan was hard, water running on his naked body.

"I'm going to ravage you"

He took him by his hips, pulling him close making their dicks to meet, rubbing against each others before kissing him.

Seungkwan easily dominated the kiss, Hansol panting against Seungkwan's attacks, dicks rubbing, Seungkwan's hand finding his pink hole, fingering quickly, making his knees to buck weakly.

Seungkwan pulled away before whispering hotly. "Blow me"

Hansol quickly kneeled, opening his mouth as Seungkwan entered his limb in, going as deep as possible, seeing how Hansol was looking up at him.

There was only lust.

Seungkwan thrusted a little more harsher, making Hansol to fall on his ass, his head banging against the glass at every thrusts.

Hansol shut his eyes, relaxing his throat as Seungkwan used him.

Hansol was so hard, precome dripping, water running down on them, he loved it so much.

After weeks of abstinence, they were finally enjoying themselves.

"Oh shit Hansol-" Seungkwan quickly pulled away, looking at Hansol with need.

Hansol immediately understood, standing up weakly, hands against the glass before Seungkwan took him by his hips and slammed in.

Hansol let out a loud moan, Seungkwan teasing Hansol, going so slowly.

"S-Seungkwan please-"

Seungkwan smirked, thrusting slowly. "Yes ? What do you want Sol ?"

Hansol bit his lip before moving his own hips going back and forth, letting moans of satisfaction before Seungkwan completely pulled out his cock.

"No please- Seungkwan please-" he looked behind and took Seungkwan's cock in hand, trying to push it back in.

Seungkwan laughed and took his hand away. "Beg for it"

Hansol pouted, cheeks pink, ears red. "Please Seungkwan, fuck me"

_He's too fucking cute-_

Seungkwan shoved his cock in his hole roughly making Hansol's back to arch, moaning loudly.

He began fucking Hansol fast and hard, feeling close, Hansol tightening.

Seungkwan took Hansol's length in hand, stroking it.

Hansol shut his eyes, cumming in his hand, suddenly feeling warm substance coming inside his ass.

Seungkwan pulled out, letting a satisfied sigh.

"Let's clean ourselves !" He happily said, while Hansol was breathless.

 

When they walked out of the shower, Hansol noticed that everyone was quiet looking embarrassed.

Hansol met Seungcheol's eyes who quickly looked away, flushing.

"Uhm... is everything alright ?" He asked, seeing how his hyungs were avoiding his eyes.

Wonwoo sighed, Mingyu groaned and Seungcheol rushed away. Joshua shook his head, Jeonghan winked at him. "Yeah everything is fine... We just heard you, you're kind of loud"

Hansol froze, his all face completely red before Seungkwan slapped his ass.

"We're allowed to enjoy ourselves, no ?"

"I mean I didn't expect Seungkwan to top you" said Mingyu, looking away, blushing at the thought.

"Can we please stop talking about it !" Yelled Hansol before running away, so embarrassed.

Seungkwan smirked and sat next to Mingyu. He suddenly leaned and whispered.

"You want Hansol ?"

Mingyu quickly shook his head even if his body was saying otherwise.

"You know that I don't mind, Hansol and I, are kind of open, if you know what I mean..."

Seungkwan would in fact enjoy it, if someone else touch Hansol in more than a friendly way. And he knew Hansol kind of love everyone.

After all, Hansol was too cute.

Mingyu looked shock before really thinking about it.

"I'll... think about it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I've already written chapters for the other stories were the members are the top. It's kind of a continuation of that chapter. But I'll post it later.  
> Sorry~


	10. Tutor and Final Tests

Seungkwan was Hansol's tutor for years after school.

They had the same age yet Seungkwan was smarter than him.

And they began dating almost a year ago.

He always helped Hansol, and this latter being really stressed, Seungkwan had found a way to help him relax.

"S-Seungkwan, I have my final tests tomorrow-"

Hansol was sitting on his knees, his works on his little table as Seungkwan was groping his bulge, nipping his earlobe. "I'm trying to relax you Hansolie" he whispered.

Seungkwan pulled out his member, giving firm strokes, his other hand went under his shirt. Hansol let out a few moans.

Seungkwan finally found his nipple and began pinching it roughly. Hansol moaned trying to concentrate on his work.

"S-Seungkwan..." he moaned out, eyes closed feeling in heaven.

Seungkwan stood up, Hansol suddenly felt the missing warm of his boyfriend's hand before he took his hair and shoved him roughly on his cock. Hansol, gagged, tried to keep his balance, putting his hands on his thighs, looking up at Seungkwan with tears in his eyes.

Seungkwan smirked. "Don't think of anything, let me control"

Hansol closed his eyes, Seungkwan moved his hips, his cock sliding in then out of Hansol's mouth. Hansol's mouth was so warm and wet that Seungkwan couldn't hold himself and began throat fucking his dongsaeng roughly. Hansol moaned and gagged non stop.

Tears tainted his cheeks when Seungkwan touched the back of his throat, mouth pressed flushed against his pubic. He stayed like that for a moment, admiring Hansol's ability to not choke on his cock.

Hansol was not moving, only his tongue pressing against the side of Seungkwan's cock, rubbing before Seungkwan pushed him off.

Hansol was suddenly pushed against the table, stomach pressed against his works, Seungkwan pulling down his grey bottom and boxer.

He shoved himself in, Hansol moaning loudly, Seungkwan fucking him like that.

Seungkwan pressed his hands on Hansol's back with almost all of his weight, his cock abusing his boyfriend's ass who moaned more and more loudly.

"S-Seungkwan ah ! Ah-"

Hansol tightened, Seungkwan hitting his prostate easily making this latter to be a complete mess, tears falling like his moans.

Seungkwan kept snapping his hips fastly like a rabbit, taking Hansol by his hair, yanking him backwards, his back arching, hands pressed on the table.

"Shit..." Seungkwan whispered, fucking Hansol hard.

Hansol moaned louder, cumming on his table and works.

Seungkwan pulled out, turning Hansol, quickly pushing his cock in Hansol's mouth, spilling his milk down his throat, Hansol swallowing everything like a good boy.

Hansol slumped, his back meeting the table with all of his sperm, completely exhausted.

Seungkwan smirked. "Do you feel better ?"

Hansol cleaned his mouth glaring at Seungkwan. "How am I supposed to work now ?!"

Seungkwan blinked, Hansol stood up and hit his head, going toward the door before stopping.

"I'm sorry Hansolie-"

"For sure, I'm more relax" he grinned at Seungkwan before rushing in the bathroom.

Seungkwan frowned his eyebrows annoyingly, rushing after Hansol. "And you hit me ?! I'm going to teach you a lesson !"

They finished naked in the bathroom with Seungkwan fucking Hansol over and over again until he was more than a mess.


	11. Consequences

"I hope you'll enjoy your meal" he heard Chwe Vernon laughed at him with his friends, walking away.

Seungkwan was boiling in anger, his food spreaded on the floor.

God, he hated that Chwe boy.

"You're going to fucking regret it Chwe"

~~~

Seungkwan was currently doing his homework in his dorm before he noticed he forgot a book in the classroom.

He cursed at himself and put his shoes, walking out of his room, going toward the building of his class.

He walked up the stairs, looking for his classroom, nobody around. He saw the door of his classroom and rushed to open it before freezing.

"You're so good at sucking"

He heard someone said.

And he was sure it was a teacher.

Seungkwan carefully looked through the glass, eyes widening.

It was the teacher.

With Vernon.

_Kneeled._

His eyes couldn't stop looking at the way Vernon was taking the cock so deep in his mouth, automatically hardening, while the teacher, Mister Shuen was slowly thrusting in.

"Such a good boy for me"

Seungkwan looked down at Hansol who was as hard as him before suddenly smirking.

He took his phone out, taking a few pictures before filming the scene.

"Drink my milk" mister Shuen said, hands on Hansol's hair, shoving his cock deeper, Hansol having tears in his eyes, swallowing everything.

He pulled out his cock, Hansol's opened his mouth, showing he had drank everything.

The teacher smirked. "I'll give a 69 on 100 on your last test"

Hansol smirked and stood up, cleaning his mouth. "Thank you teacher, see you tomorrow"

Seungkwan panicked and quickly hid in the toilets, but of course Hansol went in the toilets too, locking himself just next to Seungkwan, touching himself.

He moaned, stroking himself. "That asshole, always letting me like that..."

Seungkwan began stroking himself too, trying to stay quiet.

"Ah..."

Seungkwan suddenly heard wet noises coming from him.

_The guy was fingering himself ?_

He dared to stand up on the toilet, slowly looking down on Hansol who was fingering his hole, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Ah... fuck me please..."

Seungkwan took his phone out, stroking himself and filming Hansol fingering his hole.

Seungkwan knew he finally had something against Chwe and the fact that he was masturbating and fingering his pink hole, he knew he would have wet dreams of that asshole.

Seungkwan smirked.

He would be the bully this time.

~~~

"Chwe, you better come with me now"

Seungkwan said with a confident smirk, Hansol laughed and stood up, close of him.

"What is it, you fatass ? Want me to teach you respect ?"

Seungkwan smirked grew wider. "And you better stop calling me like that too, or you'll regret it"

Hansol smirked. "Oh you're gonna call your mom ? I'm so scared" he acted afraid, his friends laughing.

Seungkwan stayed confident, whispering lowly. "Nah, I think I'm gonna call mister Shuen, after all having you down on you knees-"

Hansol froze, his egocentric laugh disappearing. "I don't know what you're talking about" he tried to act tough but he reminded a mess deep inside him.

"Or maybe about you fingering yourself in the toilets ?"

Hansol's attitude broke under his words before quickly having his confidence back. "You don't have any-"

"I have all the proofs that I need" Seungkwan looked at the pictures he took of Hansol's kneeled and sucking the teacher.

"I mean you're kind of cute sucking the teacher like that" and before Hansol could take his phone he said. "I did a few copies of that, so you come or not ?"

Hansol looked at his friends, smiling and following Seungkwan, letting his friends confused.

They went in an empty toilets, Seungkwan sitting on it.

"What the fuck do you want ?" Asked Hansol, flushing for being caught like that by Seungkwan.

"I want you to stop bullying me and I'll delete everything"

Hansol nodded. "Yeah okay, I'll stop"

Seungkwan got a little disappointed by Hansol giving it so easily before something came to his mind.

"Kneel"

Hansol froze. "What ?"

Seungkwan smirked. "I said kneel"

Hansol couldn't believe it. He frowned and kneeled in front of Seungkwan.

And Seungkwan got hard just by seeing Hansol kneeled in front of him.

"You know what to do next" he simply said.

Hansol scoffed before flushing. He began unzipping his jean, freeing Seungkwan's cock, surprised to see how huge it was.

_Bigger than him._

Hansol gave it a few strokes, feeling himself harden before taking the length in his mouth. He heard Seungkwan groaning, not able to stop himself from bucking his hips making Hansol to suddenly gag.

"Fuck..." he groaned, hands on Hansol's hair.

Hansol relaxed his throat, taking the limb deep in his mouth, the tip entering his throat, bobbing his head up then down, playing with his balls, not even noticing Seungkwan filming him.

Hansol's free hand began touching his own bulge, hand going under his pants, stroking himself before he heard.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself"

Hansol glared at him, noticing that he was being filmed, blushing, focusing on sucking the fat length.

"You're not sucking enough deep"

Seungkwan's hand on his hair began shoving him deeper on his cock, Hansol choking before he was shoved off, falling on his ass, head hitting the door, the cock entering back his mouth, throat fucking him like that, cum spilling down his throat, drinking it.

Seungkwan pulled away, a satisfied sigh coming from him, Hansol so hard when Seungkwan unlocked the toilets, going out.

"Wait, you're not going to let me like that ?" Hansol asked, astonished by his attitude.

Seungkwan stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow" he walked away.

~~~

Seungkwan would really enjoy today.

He looked up at Hansol, trying to do the problem in the classroom, his knees buckling sometimes, face flushed and panting.

Seungkwan turned the level of the vibrator at the max, Hansol bit his lip, cumming in his boxer strongly, semen dripping on his thighs.

"That's the good answer, you can go back at your place"

Hansol nodded, quickly going to his place which was next to Seungkwan.

"You're such an asshole" Hansol said, glaring at him yet he had been enjoying it way too much.

Seungkwan smirked before turning back the level, Hansol's eyes went wide, putting his hand on his mouth muffling his moan, bucking his hips and cumming again. He panted heavily, head resting on the table.

"What did you say ?"

Hansol didn't answer, looking away.

"That's what I thought"

"Seungkwan, can you help Vernon go at the infirmary ? He doesn't look fine" asked the teacher in concern.

Seungkwan stood up. "Of course"

Hansol stood up too, cursing for his luck, following Seungkwan.

When they were out of their classroom, Seungkwan gripped his wrist and found an empty classroom. He pushed Hansol in, closing the door.

"Against the window" he ordered and Hansol complied.

He flinched and damn, Hansol had been waiting for that. Seungkwan had pulled down his jeans, taking out the vibrator.

He opened the window, Hansol's eyes widening before pushing Hansol against it to be seen by everyone.

"What are you doing- ah !" He moaned loudly, Seungkwan deep inside him.

Hansol looked down, seeing a few persons were staring at him before walking away.

Seungkwan pounded hard and fast, Hansol barely able to keep his moans, looking down and freezing.

"Vernon ! What are you doing up there ?" Yelled his friend.

Seungkwan felt Hansol tightening as he kept thrusting into his pink hole. He smirked.

"Hey ! Just lazing ! Shit-" Yelled Hansol letting a curse when Seungkwan fucked him faster.

"You're at the fifth floor ?" Asked one of his friend.

Hansol nodded and moaned when Seungkwan hit his prostate.

"We're coming then !" He heard one of his friend yell.

Hansol quickly shook his head but it was too late, his friends went inside the building.

"Seungkwan ah- shit-" Seungkwan fucked him more deeper.

"They're going to see you being fucked by me" he whispered, Hansol tightening again.

"Who knows, maybe one of them will like to fuck you throat ?"

Hansol moaned, Seungkwan snapping his hips at a faster pace, feeling close.

"I'm going to fill you with my cum, little slut"

He took him by his hips harder, sperm pouring out of his cock filling him, Hansol cumming against the wall.

Seungkwan pulled away, walking out, meeting Hansol's friends in the stairs, smirking.

~~~

Hansol looked at the message he got from Seungkwan who asked him to come at 7 pm at school.

Hansol began touching himself, not knowing what Seungkwan would do to him this time. He began touching his hole, fingering himself fastly. "Ah... Seungkwan... Seungkwan... fuck me..." he imagined Seungkwan fucking his ass in front of the teacher and the teacher would fuck his throat-

Hansol moaned when he came. Breathless, he looked at the mess, trying to clean it without his friend seeing it who was having a nap.

 

"Fuck Seungkwan- I can't- ah ! Please ! Please ! Ngh-"

Hansol had his hands tied on his back, two little vibrators taped against his nipples, stimulating them non stop, driving Hansol crazy, fully naked in the empty classroom, kneeled, while Seungkwan was looking at him, sitting on the chair of the teacher.

"Seungkwan please- ah ! Fuck me please ! I want your cock-" he moaned, cumming for the third time in a row.

Seungkwan turned up the level of the vibrator, Hansol struggling to keep himself from cumming again and failing pathetically, face flushed, panting heavily.

Seungkwan smirked and stood up. "Since you're begging for my cock, I'm going to give it to you" he took Hansol by his hair, forcing him to stand up, laying him on the table of their teacher.

He pushed his cock in his hole, stopping when he bottomed and not moving at all.

Hansol whined and began moving his ass as much as he could, trying to fuck himself on his cock. "Please ah ! Seungkwan ! Ah ! fuck me-"

Seungkwan pounded into his ass, taking his hips hard. "Shit Hansol..." he muttered thrusting his hips, Hansol moaning and cumming fro the electric shocks that the vibrator brought shaking against his nipples.

Seungkwan was fucking Hansol so hard that the table moved along like he was beating Hansol's hole.

"Ah Seungkwan ! Your cock is so- ah ! Big !" Hansol was being completely wrecked by his cock and vibrators, feeling so needy.

Seungkwan hadn't stop fucking him, Hansol cumming again when he felt warm cum filling his ass.

The thing was that Seungkwan had told him he had deleted everything, which was true, but weirdly, Hansol always came to see him, keeping this newly weird fuckship, if it was even a word.

Seungkwan didn't mind at all.

It was much more funny like that.


	12. Special Massage

Hansol had only a towel around his waist as he laid on his stomach on the massage chair.

It had been so long before he could relax. And the boy who would massage him was cute.

He began grinning like an idiot but thank god, Seungkwan couldn't see his smile.

"I'm gonna pour oil on your back" he said slowly.

He let out a satisfied sigh when he felt hands on his back, the feeling so good that he could even sleep.

The worker massaged up to his shoulder, palms rubbing strongly yet greatly, before going slowly down on his waist. Hansol groaned softly at the pressure Seungkwan was pressing, so perfect.

"How do you feel ?" He asked softly.

Hansol blinked his tiredness away. "Good, want to sleep"

He heard a little chuckle and smiled. "That's good, do you want the special massage ?"

Hansol lifted an eyebrow. "A special massage ? Yeah, why not"

He didn't see Seungkwan smirking as he kept massaging his legs and thighs, down to his feet.

"But I never heard about that special-" he blushed when he felt the worker's hands on his ass.

"Stay relax" he whispered huskily and Hansol couldn't believe it. The hands pulled away the towel, looking hungrily at his generous ass.

His hands pressed against his asscheeks, massaging it before spreading them wide. Hansol flinched when he felt oil poured on his hole before he felt fingers rubbing against the entrance.

"Ah shit..." Hansol moaned when a finger went in, thrusting it fastly, then another one, scissoring to open more wider his hole.

"I don't think that's how we do a massage- ah..." he closed his eyes when four fingers were inside, thrusting.

"Turn yourself" he pulled away his fingers making Hansol to groan.

Hansol turned on his back, feeling a towel on his face. "You just need to relax"

Oil spreaded on his chest, hands massaging his nipples, erected and pink from the teasing. He suddenly felt something hard rubbing against one of his nipple, stimulating him, already so hard.

And then he understood that Seungkwan was rubbing his cock against his nipple. Hansol moaned and took his dick in hand, stroking himself before Seungkwan held his wrist. "No, I'll do it"

He took Hansol's dick in hand, stroking fast before Hansol felt a sudden weight on the chair, Seungkwan must been on the chair. He felt him lifting the towel just enough to see his mouth.

"What are you-" he got surprised when something entered his mouth, Seungkwan's cock.

Seungkwan was on his knees at either side of Hansol's head, stroking his cock, thrusting his hips into Hansol's mouth, letting a few groans. He released Hansol's dick, looking at Hansol's neck, almost seeing his cock moving in.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he warned before his hands gripped around Hansol's neck, tightening a little, feeling his cock melt in.

"Oh fuck" Hansol's throat was so tight that Seungkwan couldn't help but groan.

Hansol moaned as the boy kept thrusting down his throat. He wanted to see it but didn't move trying to pleasure the worker, his throat tightening everytime he swallowed making Seungkwan to almost release in the boy's throat.

He pulled off his cock, a trail of saliva running down Hansol's cheeks, panting.

Hansol felt the worker wanting him to turn on his stomach, so he did without any words exchange, the towel falling on the floor.

And then, he moaned loudly when Seungkwan entered his cock in his ass.

Seungkwan pressed his whole body on Hansol, snapping his hips, Hansol being sandwiched between him and the chair.

"Fuck- ah ! Ah-" Hansol moaned at every thrusts of the worker he didn't even know.

Seungkwan muttered under his breath. "Shit, you're tight as fuck" Hansol tightened more at the comment making Seungkwan to smirk.

Seungkwan bit Hansol's shoulder as he pounded into him, Hansol moaning louder.

"Fuck ! fuck ah ! fuck-" Hansol was so hard, feeling his cock pressed against his stomach, not able to move with the weight, like he was trapped, turning him even more.

His body was glistening and so much oiled that it was almost like a cliché movie.

Seungkwan fucked him deeper, smirking everytime Hansol would moan.

"Do you like it ?" Seungkwan asked, amused by Hansol moaning like a needy slut, his hips always hitting Hansol's ass hard, sound resonating in the room.

"Fuck yes ! Ah ! Fuck me more ! Harder ! Ah ! Ah-"

Seungkwan slowed down, hearing Hansol whining and begging him to fuck him hard and deep.

Seungkwan chuckled, took his neck to lift his head, Hansol opening his eyes, leaning on his elbows, Seungkwan nipping his neck to let hickeys appear as he thrusted slowly.

"Ah... please-" he got cut off by something big entering his mouth.

"Suck"

Hansol began sucking the dildo as Seungkwan shoved it deep in his throat making him gag, still fucking him.

Hansol kept gagging as Seungkwan was shoving the dildo too harshly and deep down his throat.

Seungkwan abused more of Hansol's hole and mouth, feeling too turned on to keep at the slow pace. He slammed against his ass faster at every thrusts, messily thrusting the dildo in his mouth, Hansol's face sweating at how good everything felt, tears and moans filling the room.

"Such an amazing ass for my cock" he hotly whispered, Hansol tightening.

Hansol could feel the dildo being all the way down his throat, could barely breath correctly and Seungkwan suddenly hit his prostate, a strangle noise coming from his filled throat. Seungkwan let the dildo deep in his throat, his hand gripping tight around his neck focusing on fucking him. Hansol felt tears falling at the need of oxygen, saliva dripping, loving the feeling.

"You want more uh ?"

He suddenly took the dildo out of his mouth, Hansol breathing loudly, stopping his movements and slowly pushing the dildo in his hole, already filled with his cock.

Hansol moaned loudly when he felt the dildo and Seungkwan's cock in his ass, stretching wide his hole.

"Ah ! Ah ! You're going to break me- ah !-" Seungkwan moved back his hips, fucking him, shoving in then out the dildo making Hansol to moan so loud that his voice broke at the end.

Seungkwan smirked. "You're so fucking tight" he groaned when Hansol tightened even more, his cock squeezed between the dildo and the walls of Hansol's wet hole.

He fucked him harder, loving the way Hansol stayed unmoved letting him do what he wanted to his body, as if he owned him.

"Are you my needy slut now ?" He asked huskily.

Hansol whimpered at the harsh thrusts. "Yes ! Ah ! I'm your slut ! Ah ! Ah ! I'm gonna cum-"

Seungkwan laughed and kept pounding into his hole, still his whole body pressed against Hansol's, his hands brushing his nipples, pinching and rubbing them, nipping the skin of his back, letting bites appeared.

"Is that okay ?" He heard Seungkwan asked when he felt his hand around his neck, just brushing his skin.

Hansol moaned, nodding at his thrusts before Seungkwan tightened his grip making Hansol to choke a little, his hips never stopping, grip tightening harshly, forcing Hansol to be on all four, Seungkwan's stomach pressed against his back, choking more, crying in pleasure, face slowly turning red at the strong grip.

Seungkwan's cock kept treating his prostate like a punching ball, Hansol letting out strangle moans. The dildo was still inside his ass, his free hand pushing it in then out in rhythm with his strong thrusts.

"You're squeezing my cock so tight"

He suddenly turned Hansol on his back, Hansol taking a breath before Seungkwan's hand gripped back his neck, his cock easily sliding in his already abused hole, thrusting the dildo much more faster.

"Shit" Seungkwan kept muttering, fucking Hansol harshly, his grip tightening around his neck, Hansol's face getting more red, tears and saliva dripping, being a complete mess, no able to let moans out.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum in your tight ass" Seungkwan groaned, Hansol barely understanding a word with the lack of oxygen, Seungkwan tightening even more his grip on his neck, Hansol feeling his hole filled of cum and oil before cumming on his stomach.

"Fuck" Seungkwan rode out his orgasm, freeing Hansol's neck making this latter to take a big breath, slumping on the chair.

Seungkwan stood up and began cleaning his customer slowly. Hansol was still so surprised by the way his hour of massage finished.

But _fuck_ , it felt amazing.

"Did you enjoy it ?" The worker asked with a smile plastered on his face.

Hansol blinked.

Of _fucking_ course he enjoyed it.

"Yeah..." he hopped down the chair and before exiting he said quickly.

"I'll see you next time"

Seungkwan smirked. "Of course"


	13. Heat

Hansol was an Omega, but everybody thought that he was an Alpha, with his strong jaw and his constant glares.

He let people think what they want, feeling happy that nobody tried anything with him.

Until the new student came.

Seungkwan was an Alpha, yet everyone always thought he was an Omega, chubby cheeks, nice and caring, acting cute all the time.

Seungkwan being the social one, tried to talk to him a few times, only to be ignored by Hansol.

It kind of annoyed him.

A lot.

So, he kept following Hansol, wherever he went, trying to talk to him, Hansol just sighing, insulting him before giving up after a week.

Hansol was currently in the library, taking some book to help him study when he felt that weird feeling in his belly.

_His heat._

Hansol's eyes went wide.

It wasn't suppose to happen today.

He stood up, his legs buckling sometimes, feeling the wetness of his hole, face flushed, panting a little, trying to go in the toilets.

A few students looked around, smelling his heat but not knowing where did it come from.

He walked through a section of books he knew nobody would be-

_Oh fuck. Seungkwan._

"Hey ! Hansol-" he stopped mid-sentence, clearly smelling the strong scent emanating from him.

Hansol tried to push him to pass but Seungkwan stayed still. "So, you're an Omega ?"

Hansol glared at him but when he saw the gaze of Seungkwan, lust, and his smirk, he felt little.

Seungkwan came a little closer, pinning Hansol against a shelf filled of book, face on the crook of his neck, taking a big breath.

And Hansol couldn't help but whimper.

Seungkwan smirked. "You were kind of mean with me"

Hansol tried to push him away, "S-Stop that-" but he was so weak that Seungkwan easily manhandled him, hands groping his ass roughly, Hansol moaning loud in the quiet library.

He flushed and put a hand on his mouth. Seungkwan began sucking his soft skin, his Alpha side clearly dominating.

"S-Seungkwan..." Hansol moaned as Seungkwan's hands on his ass, slipped under his jean, rubbing his wet hole.

"You're so wet"

Hansol panted before Seungkwan muttered huskily. "Will you kneel for me ?"

And Hansol did.

He whimpered and kneeled in front of Seungkwan, eyes dilated and looking so messed up. Seungkwan couldn't help but groan.

Hansol unzipped his pair of trousers, pulling out his leaking cock.

He took it all in his mouth, already so deep, Seungkwan groaned and moved his hips, thrusting in his hot mouth. Hansol looked up at him, sucking hard, eyes filled of tears, cheeks pink and already sweating.

His hands took a handful of hair, shoving him rougher on his cock, just wanting to fuck him up. Hansol moaned, sending vibrations to his cock, Hansol trying to find his hole, so wet, easily sliding fingers in.

"God, fuck-"

Seungkwan fucked in faster, saliva and precome dripping from the corner of Hansol's mouth, looking so needy and submissive, his eyes sparkling with lust, Seungkwan not caring of anything, cumming in.

Hansol swallowed every drops of his hot milk before Seungkwan pulled away.

"Stand up" he said more strongly, not wanting to waste time anymore.

Hansol shakily stood up, Seungkwan turning him, Hansol putting his hand on the shelf, Seungkwan pushing down his jeans and boxer, seeing the line of his wetness dripping on his thighs.

"Do you want me to fuck you ?"

Hansol moaned and nodded.

Seungkwan took him by his hips, pushing his cock in the wet hole, groaning at the tightness. He quickly put his hand on Hansol's mouth, knowing an Omega in heat was really loud, before thrusting.

Hansol's moans were muffled by Seungkwan, this latter felt more turned on, knowing they were in a public place and that everyone could hear them.

He pulled out his cock before smashing in his ass making Hansol's back to arch, moaning. Seungkwan kept fucking him against the shelf like there wasn't any tomorrow, Hansol crying in pleasure.

"You such a little liar, Hansolie"

Hansol shut his eyes tight, touching himself at his words.

"You were acting strong, not caring of others and of me..." he trailed off, giving harsh thrusts.

"But in fact, you're a needy Omega wanting to be fucked"

Hansol felt turned on, tightening around his hyung's cock, wanting to scream in pleasure but with the hand on his mouth, he couldn't. Seungkwan snapped his hips a little more rougher, almost banging Hansol's body against the shelf.

Seungkwan smirked and his hips hit Hansol's ass stronger and faster everytime, Hansol stroking himself in rhythm.

"Little slut"

Hansol's cheeks were tainted by his tears, muffle moans, turning on more Seungkwan. Seungkwan looked down at his cock sliding in the hole before muttering.

"What if you get pregnant ?"

Hansol moaned louder at his words, Seungkwan never stopping fucking him.

"I'm going to fuck you so deep that you'll be pregnant with my seed"

Hansol tightened, Seungkwan fucked him harder, Hansol came against some books, legs buckling.

Seungkwan smirked and came in as deep as he could, impregnating him with his cum.

He pulled out, Hansol slumping on the floor, panting.

"If I'm pregnant I'm going to beat you"

Seungkwan smiled. "Yeah, sure but first clean my cock"

Hansol pursued his lips, his heat completely disappeared and began licking the Alpha's cock and his balls.

Seungkwan couldn't help himself, cum pouring out of his cock, finishing on Hansol's face who backed off. "What the hell ?!"

Seungkwan took a tissue and gave it to him. "Sorry Solie"

Hansol cleaned his face before standing up and Seungkwan quickly said. "If you need help, call me" and walked away.

Hansol looked away, blushing before muttering. "I will"


	14. Tentacles Monster

Hansol was a simple human dating a monster. A tentacles monster called Seungkwan.

So when it came to sex, Seungkwan was inspired.

  
Hansol looked at Seungkwan seeing his smirk. "What is it ?"

Seungkwan smirked even more, Hansol raised an eyebrow before standing up. He had still time before his meeting, he decided to-

A tentacle had curled around his leg making him fall before raised in the air. He glared at Seungkwan. "Seungkwan ! This isn't funny ! Let me down !"

Suddenly two other tentacles took Hansol's wrists to stop him from struggling and another one took his free leg. And Hansol quickly understood what he wanted.

"I have a meeting in an hour Seungkwan"

"And ?" He said with a devilish grin making Hansol to gulp.

"You're a simple human Hansol-ah"

Hansol rolled his eyes before gasping when a fifth tentacle went under his shirt playing with his nipples.

"S-Seungkwan-"

Seungkwan smiled as another tentacle ripped off and torned apart his shirt, revealing the fifth tentacle pulling on his nipple making Hansol squirt.

"My little human"

Hansol was already panting, face red, his cock hard and leaking. The tentacle ripped off his jeans and boxer, completely naked.

Seungkwan smiled at the view. He liked having control.

"Stop that ! I don't-"

Seungkwan's tentacle shoved inside Hansol's mouth, shutting him up, thrusting in a little roughly, Hansol gagging.

Hansol's legs were spreaded, his throbbing hole in display for anyone. A tentacle began stroking his needy cock making Hansol to let out muffled moans, another one teased Hansol's hole, pushing a little then pulling out.

Seungkwan was more than amused at Hansol begging him with his eyes to fuck him.

"Since you're begging"

The tentacle harshly went in his hole making Hansol's body to spasm in pleasure. The tentacle began pounding in going deep and always hitting his prostate.

Hansol choked as the tentacle went too deep in his throat, thrusting roughly, his nipples bringing him more pleasure as the tentacle teasing them.

God, he was so needy.

Seungkwan made Hansol came at his level, looking at Hansol's ass being fucked by his tentacles. He was getting turned on.

He began touching himself at the scene before pulling out his tentacle. Hansol whined before moaning loudly at Seungkwan entering him.

Seungkwan's tentacles began moving Hansol back and forth on Seungkwan's cock, Hansol being a moaning mess at the fast thrusts. Seungkwan took Hansol by his hips, slamming in rougher than before, Hansol's back arching in response.

It was sending such a pleasure down his body, spasming at every touch the tentacles did, twisting his nipples, throat fucking him and Seungkwan pounding into his ass.

He tightened as he came, Seungkwan groaning cumming inside him.

Seungkwan pulled out his tentacle from his mouth, carefully putting down Hansol who was panting after their hard sex.

"W-Was it good ? Or... ?" Seungkwan asked nervously, being the first time he used his tentacles on Hansol.

Hansol smiled as Seungkwan's tentacles helped him sit. "Of course, they are part of you, why wouldn't I like it ?"

Seungkwan let out a relief sigh before his tentacles carried Hansol in the bathroom. "I love you Hansol"

Hansol smiled, kissing him. "Love you too Seungkwan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is kind of shitty sorry...


	15. Hero and Villain

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah-"

Hansol moaned at the strong thrusts of the villain inside his hole.

How the hell did he finish like that ?

A hero being fucked by a villain ?

_But it felt so good..._

Seungkwan smirked, fucking him.

Hansol was strong, and yet against Seungkwan he was a mess.

And that's how he understood he had feelings for him.

Always sabotaging his own work, never catching him and this time Seungkwan took advantage of him.

Because Seungkwan knew.

And the way Seungkwan would touch him against a corner, pressing his knees against his bulge, Hansol moaning.

He knew that Seungkwan had won.

And he finished down on his knees, sucking the length, Seungkwan pushing him and shoving his cock deep in his ass, fucking him strongly.

And Hansol was okay with that.

Because he wanted it.

Number of times Seungkwan had won against him...

Hansol moaned louder at the way Seungkwan was fucking him, raised from the floor, back against a wall, a hand on his neck, the other one lifting his leg, to see the way his cock abused the hero's hole.

Seungkwan was enjoying it too much, hips slamming against Hansol's ass.

"Seungkwan- ah !"

Seungkwan glared at Hansol, choking him strongly, never stopping fucking him. "Who said you could call me by my name ?"

Hansol managed to say, losing himself in Seungkwan's thrusts. "I'm... sorry-"

Seungkwan saw Hansol cumming against his stomach and having a hero so submissive, Seungkwan came in his ass.

After all, Seungkwan had feelings for him.

But he didn't know how to act in front of him, being more than a asshole yet Hansol gladly accepting it.

He pulled away his cock, Hansol sliding down the wall, panting and coughing for the strong grip on his neck.

Seungkwan just looked at him before running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat will be in three part and the second chapter will be post Saturday I think... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	16. Heat 2

Hansol and Seungkwan were seeing each others for months, helping Hansol with his heat.

Seungkwan had fucked him in every position humanly possible, in every places he could, at every moments he wanted.

But in fact, they fucked even if Hansol hadn't his heat, just enjoying it.

"Ah ! Ah ! Seungkwan- ah !" Hansol moaned loudly as Seungkwan thrusted inside him.

Seungkwan had actually his runt, and god was he rough.

He pounded strongly inside him, hands taking his hips, Hansol moaning loudly.

Seungkwan had his runt for an entire day. Which meant they were fucking for hours. They still took pauses for Hansol but Seungkwan being horny as fuck, always shortened it.

"So wet and tight" he mumbled, fucking Hansol and never getting tired of it.

Hansol moaned, tightening around his length, thinking of how they could be caught.

They were fucking in the park near their University at past 11 pm.

He suddenly pulled out his cock, Hansol whining before Seungkwan took Hansol and pushed him on a bench. He spreaded wide his legs, seeing his red and wet asshole, pressing his knees against his chest, completely exposing him with the light of the street lamp.

Hansol moaned louder when Seungkwan shoved his cock in, snapping his hips rougher than before.

Hansol's mind going blank for how long they were fucking, before Hansol noticed there was a bunch of guys, stumbling but coming toward them.

Hansol tightened, alerted by them, Seungkwan groaning as he hit his prostate, Hansol throwing his head back at the hit, cumming.

Seungkwan kept fucking him, Hansol suddenly said. "Ah ! Seungkwan- people are- ngh ! Coming !"

Seungkwan was too much focused fucking that he didn't listen to him.

Hansol bit his lip and slapped the Alpha across his face making this latter to freeze his action. Hansol glared at him. "I'm telling you there's people coming toward us !"

"Did you just slap me ?"

Hansol suddenly felt the strong aura of the Alpha flowing out of him before saying. "Let's just move-"

He tried to push Seungkwan away but he wouldn't budge. Hansol looked up and the gaze he met, made the hair on the back of his head stand up, goosebumps.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do to you"

Hansol tried to calm himself, before glaring at Seungkwan. "Let's move" he said again.

Seungkwan smirked and slammed his hips against his ass making Hansol's back arch, toes curling at it. He fucked Hansol harder, not caring of the people coming toward them.

"S-Seungkwan- ah ! Please-" he begged seeing how they were at a few meters and noticed they were completely drunk.

One of the stranger noticed them and Hansol suddenly felt so scared when the guy smirked. He wasn't even moaning, just looking at the guy who looked like a psychopath coming toward them with a smirk, Hansol feeling cold sweat on his back, his hands gripping Seungkwan's forearms a little too hard.

_He's going to rape me-_

Of course Seungkwan had smelled how scared Hansol was. He just found it amusing for him. But when he looked up and saw how pale Hansol became, his hands on his forearms trembling, he almost forgot that Hansol was an Omega.

He stopped his movements, Hansol not even noticing it, before looking at the guy who was a meter away.

He glared at the guy, his Alpha's scent dominating on the place, alerting the strangers, making them leave, walking backwards.

Only the one who was so close of them hadn't run away.

"Come on man, you can share"

Hansol tightened his grip on his forearms, feeling tears pricked his eyes. Seungkwan and him weren't even dating, they were just fucking. He could let the guy come and joined them if he wanted.

Hansol's fear increased.

Seungkwan sighed and pumped his scent, the stranger's smile dropped when he smelled the Alpha being on a runt. Alpha in runt were more aggressive and stronger. The guy backed off. "Uhm-" he ran away.

Seungkwan sighed before looking back at Hansol. He panicked when he saw Hansol was crying, tears running on his cheeks letting sobs before he hit Seungkwan. "You're an asshole !"

Seungkwan laughed a little. "You really thought I would have let them touch you ?" Hansol pouted and looked away, soft blush on his wet cheeks.

"You're mine Hansol"

Hansol looked at Seungkwan's eyes filled of lust and of something else before smiling a little. "And you're mine Seungkwan"


	17. Seungkwan's Girlfriend

"What are you doing Seungkwan ?!" Hansol whispered yelled.

She was feeling her boyfriend's hands on her ass, massaging them. He easily slid his hands under her pair of tight jeans, groping more easily.

"I'm horny baby" he whispered in her ear.

He pushed down her jeans and her panties even if she struggled, his fingers easily finding her pussy.

"S-Seungkwan-" she moaned when Seungkwan fingered her quickly, not having the strength to fight back.

Seungkwan smirked, his other hand around her waist. "So wet"

Hansol put her hand on her mouth, muffling her moans, her body tensing up as she squirted all over her jeans, her orgasm intense and making her weaker.

She panted as Seungkwan said. "So easy to make you cum"

She flushed before Seungkwan groped her boobs, pinching her nipples earning a whimper. "Stop it ! People are going to see us" she said, putting back her clothes.

They were on their balcony of their flat, completely exposed.

Seungkwan pouted, the one that Hansol couldn't help and melt, finding him too cute before she let out a angry sigh. "Okay fine !"

Seungkwan cheered. "Oppa need your help" he said gesturing to his hard bulge.

She rolled her eyes and kneeled, Seungkwan put his hand on the edge of the balcony as Hansol unzipped his jean, his manhood in full display.

She began stroking his hard length before her mouth took his cock, Seungkwan groaning at her mouth.

She bobbed her head up then down, using her tongue, feeling herself being more wetter, going deep in her throat.

She took his cock deeper before she heard. "Your boobs"

Hansol pulled away her mouth before Seungkwan helped her to get rid of her pastel pink shirt.

Hansol took her boobs, before plumping his cock with them, going up then down. She looked up at Seungkwan when she felt his gaze.

"Fuck..."

And before she could register, cum hit her face making her stop her movements.

"Sorry for that one" he said and cleaned her face with a tissue.

Hansol stood up before suddenly feeling Seungkwan turning her, her hands finishing at the edge of the balcony, eyes wide open for being seen by everyone. She looked behind her, seeing her boyfriend was about to penetrate her. "Seungkwan, people could see us- ah !"

She moaned when she felt Seungkwan was deep inside her pussy.

He began thrusting his hips into her, taking her by her hips earning moans of his girlfriend.

She looked down at people walking and doing their lives, tightening around her boyfriend's cock. Seungkwan groaned. "So tight for Oppa"

His thrusts were rough and fast making her knees to buck weakly, tensing up when he would hit her sensitive spot, moaning more loudly before trying to muffle them with his hands.

Seungkwan slammed inside her rougher, his hands finding her breasts easily, pinching and twisting her nipples, wanting to hear her moan.

Her back arched, moaning loudly before looking behind at Seungkwan. "S-Seungkwan Oppa ! You're too rough !" She moaned.

Seungkwan fucked her deeper and harder at her words, being too rare that she called him Oppa.

"Oppa ! Going so deep- ah !" She said, crying in pleasure, completely losing herself.

Seungkwan smirked, snapping his hips, feeling Hansol tightened.

Hansol closed her eyes tight, biting her lower lip, body tensing as she came loudly, squirting.

Seungkwan cursed, taking her too hard and thrusting one last time, cumming inside her pussy as deep as he could.

He pulled out his dick, Hansol slumping on the floor, panting.

Hansol frowned angrily and hit Seungkwan's head. "You idiot !"

Seungkwan smiled. "Oh come on, I know you enjoyed it"

Hansol blushed, pouting as they made their ways back in their flat.

"Why am I even dating you" she said, exasperated.

Seungkwan grinned. "Because you love me"

Hansol smiled a little. "Yeah, maybe"


	18. Idol and Fanboy

Hansol was a well known idol. A popular rapper.

When he had fan-meeting, he was always happy to see so much people loved what he did.

Hansol smiled and waved his hand to the fan after signing the photo before looking up at a chubby cheeks boy. He smiled, chubby cheeks boy smiled back, before Hansol looked at the photo with a post it on. He read it, his smile changing into a confused one.

_Do you prefer being fucked in the ass or mouth ?_

Hansol felt embarrassed, his heart beating faster before looking up at the chubby cheeks boy who was smiling like it was nothing.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but I'm not going to answer your question" he whispered, ears red.

Chubby cheeks pouted before handing him a letter. "Read that then"

Hansol signed the photo before chubby cheeks stood up and walked away.

_Who was that guy ?_

Hansol just hoped he wasn't a sasaeng fan.

———

Hansol sat in the waiting room looking at the letter.

He opened it, noticing it was written in pink before reading it.

_Dear Hansolie,_

_It's been a long time I'm following you and everything you do made me fall harder for you. I've been having wet dreams of you, begging me to fuck you deep and hard._

_I know that you never had a relationship, which mean that I'll take your virginity and I'll be glad._

_Do you imagine it ?_

_Me, coming in your waiting room, pushing you against a wall and groping your body, you'll be moaning my name before you'll kneel and take my cock in your mouth like the good boy you are. And then I'll thrust my cock in your wet cavern and you'll drink my sperm, begging for more._   
_I'll roughly push you and turn you and shoved my cock in your needy hole and I'll fuck you rough. And then I'll cum inside you making you mine._

_We all know you want it ~_

_Love, from Seungkwan, your number one fanboy._

Hansol got even more redder before throwing the letter in the trash.

How could he say things like that ?

_Seungkwan..._

He looked down at himself, seeing how hard he became before cursing.

And how the hell could he be turned on by that ?!

He began touching his growing erection letting a moan.

He stroked himself faster before taking back the letter and reading it as he jerked off getting more easily turned on. His wrist flicked faster, Hansol shut his eyes, cumming.

Hansol panted before feeling even more embarrassed.

———

Months passed, Seungkwan coming at every concert and fan-meeting, giving letters at Hansol who got red before taking it.

Hansol read the letters, turning him on, the picture of Seungkwan being more recurrent in his mind before Hansol couldn't take it.

At the next fan-meeting, Seungkwan sat in front of him smiling brightly as usual, Hansol getting hard for no reason before reading again the post it.

_Did you cum thinking of me ?_

Hansol was blushing hard before finally writing on the post it a _Yes_. He suddenly handed at Seungkwan a pass.

"Come to my room after the meeting" he whispered before seeing Seungkwan smirk. "Of course"

Seungkwan handed him another letter before standing up and leaving him.

 

Hansol rushed to his waiting room, before closing the door, waiting.

It wasn't long before he heard Seungkwan entering in the room.

Hansol was already hard, awkwardly staying up before Seungkwan said.

"You've been imagining me fucking you ?"

Hansol looked away, flushing. He nodded.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting that ? Touch you and make you mine ?" Seungkwan said as he came closer of Hansol who backed off until his back met the wall.

"N-No"

Seungkwan's fingers brushed his nipple making it hard, Hansol flinching.

"I'll be the first one to fuck your mouth and ass"

Seungkwan's hands went under his shirt, finding his nipples and brushing them to make them hard. He pinched them, thumbs rubbing earning a whimper from the rapper.

Seungkwan began caressing his erection, rubbing his dick roughly, Hansol moaned, face red for being like that.

"You know that I'm older than you ?"

Hansol got startled before Seungkwan added. "Call me Seungkwan hyung"

Hansol looked away. "S-Seungkwan hyung"

Seungkwan roughly grabbed his ass, massaging them. "Kneel"

Hansol kneeled in front of his fan, seeing Seungkwan pushed down his jean to reveal his hard cock. Hansol's heart beated faster before he grabbed it and stroked him.

His fan groaned before pulling away his hand. "Your mouth"

Hansol nodded, taking the length in his mouth, bobbing his head up then down, gagging for taking it too deep, eyes pricked of tears looking up at Seungkwan.

It was maybe his fist time sucking someone but he was quick at learning, earning groan of pleasure of his fan.

Hansol got too hard for his liking, touching himself, taking his fan's cock deeper before hands grabbed his hair to roughly pull him away.

"If the press knew what you were doing right now, taking a fan's cock in your mouth like a _slut_ "

Hansol whimpered before he was harshly pushed back on his cock, his fan fucking his mouth roughly, Hansol gagging as he stroked himself.

His fan was dominating so easily, Hansol being completely submissive, letting his fan do what he wanted.

Seungkwan thrusted more faster in his mouth feeling his release coming. "Drink it all"

Hansol got startled, his cock hitting the back of his throat as cum filled his mouth, Hansol swallowing everything.

Seungkwan looked at the idol, wanting to fuck him hard. He looked like a mess, panting as cum dripped from the corners of his mouth.

Hansol stood up before Seungkwan turned him and pressed his head against the table. He pulled off his dark ripped jeans with his boxer, looking at Hansol's hole.

"Your hole is twitching for my cock"

Hansol whimpered, flushing before moaning when Seungkwan slapped his ass.

"It's nice to have a rapper so submissive"

Being exposed like that, completely vulnerable turned him on. Seungkwan suddenly pushed his fingers in Hansol's mouth. "Lick"

Hansol licked his fingers, wetting them until Seungkwan pulled out and roughly pushed a finger in his throbbing hole. Hansol moaned at the feeling.

"Ah ! Seungkwan hyung !"

Seungkwan thrusted his fingers, adding two fingers at the same time, earning whimpers and begs.

"Hyung fuck me please ! Ah !" Hansol begged, looking back at Seungkwan.

His fan groaned before slamming roughly inside the rapper.

Hansol moaned, his fan pounded fast and hard inside him, feeling weak.

"You wanted my cock, you slut"

Hansol moaned, Seungkwan roughly fucking the idol.

He took a handful of the rapper's hair, yanking him backward forcing the idol to lean on his hands, his back arching.

"How does it feel to be fucked by a fan ?"

Seungkwan fucked him deeper everytime, Hansol moaned at the question, feeling used.

"Hyung ! Feels good- ah ! Ah ! Seungkwan hyung's cock ! Is so good-"

Seungkwan smirked, snapping his hips faster into the rapper.

Hansol shut his eyes moaning loudly as he came before slumping on the table.

Seungkwan hadn't stop fucking him. "You think I finished ? You're so wrong"

He turned Hansol on his back and fucked him like that, Hansol growing hard again. He slammed into him, hitting his prostate, Hansol arching his back and cumming on himself again.

Seungkwan shook his head in disapproval. He turned Hansol and took him by his forearm, easily hitting Hansol's prostate like that.

"Seungkwan hyung ! I can't keep up- ah !"

Seungkwan pushed Hansol against a wall, a hand on his face to press his cheeks against the wall as the fan looked down at how his cock enter the idol's ass. Seungkwan grunted, fucking harder the rapper.

"Ah ! I'm gonna cum again !" Moaned Hansol at the strong thrusts of his fan.

Seungkwan smirked, slapping Hansol's ass hard, never stopping pounding.

Hansol moaned, body tensing as he came again against the wall.

Seungkwan shut his eyes, shooting his release in the rapper's ass before pulling out. He looked at the idol, slumping on the floor, panting.

Seungkwan smirked. "Tell me when you need to be fucked"

He said before walking out, letting an idol calm his racing heart.


	19. Beach

"We're at the beach !" Yelled Hansol excitedly, looking at his childhood friend.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "I hate it"

Hansol pouted. "Come on Kwan, it will be fun !"

They walked on the sand, trying to find a perfect place to seat and chill in the hot summer.

The place wasn't that crowded, family playing and children running to go and swim in the ocean.

"Let's go swim !" Yelled Hansol after putting their belongings on their place, taking his shirt off and gripping Seungkwan by his wrist.

Seungkwan sighed but took off his shirt. He hated the feeling of sweat, sand stuck on his feet and between his toes, feeling his body burn with the strong heat. He just wanted to stay at home.

But cursed Hansol for being cute. He wouldn't have come if it wasn't for him.

Running to the water, Hansol giggled, yelling at Seungkwan to be faster. Seungkwan rushed in and used his hands to splash Hansol of water.

Hansol gasped but attacked back and their little war began.

"Okay you won !" Yelled Seungkwan, hearing Hansol laugh.

Seungkwan kind of wanted to punish Hansol. He looked in the horizon, seeing a big rock.

"The first one who arrived at the rock win !" Yelled Seungkwan, already knowing what he would do.

Hansol nodded and they swam toward it, in a tight run.

Hansol touched the rock first. He yelled. "I won !" He looked around before noticing Seungkwan wasn't there. "Seungkwan ?"

He looked at the distance, trying to find him before his anxiety raised. "Seungkwan ? Where are you ?" He called, his voice sounding weak.

What if someone hurt him ? What if something took Seungkwan in the depth of the ocean-

Hansol yelped when someone jumped on him, quickly swimming away.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Seungkwan laughing at him, letting a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that ! I thought something happened to you !" Scolded Hansol.

"Come on Sol, it was just a joke" said Seungkwan resting his arms on the rock.

Hansol puffed in annoyance and Seungkwan took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

Hansol flushed a little, looking away. "It's not because you kiss me that I'll forgive you, I was really worried"

Seungkwan smirked, coming closer of Hansol. "Really ?"

Hansol's back met the rock, feeling Seungkwan's hands roaming his chest then down.

"What are you doing ?" Yelled Hansol flushing when he felt Seungkwan groped his member.

Seungkwan smirked before taking Hansol's member and stroking it, earning moans from him.

Hansol closed his eyes at the feeling, Seungkwan's expert fingers making him cum fast. Hansol's chest moved up then down quickly, looking at the sky.

"I need your mouth to work on something" said Seungkwan with a grin.

Hansol's cheeks were still pink due to the heat and Seungkwan playing with him. "I don't think I can give a blow underwater"

Seungkwan pouted a little and Hansol sighed before pushing Seungkwan against the rock making him sit on it, his body out of the water excepted his feet and half of his calves. "But I can like that" Seungkwan cheered happily.

Hansol pulled down his short, looking at Seungkwan's hard cock leaking precome. He didn't waste a second taking his cock as deep as he could, Seungkwan guiding him by taking handful of hair pushing and pulling slowly.

Seungkwan groaned at his dongsaeng's hot mouth working on his cock. He looked at Hansol taking it even more deeper, tears filling his eyes, looking up at him.

Seungkwan couldn't keep up, roughly bucking his hips and filling Hansol's mouth of his sperm. Hansol moaned, swallowing everything, Seungkwan pushing him off.

He pushed Hansol's back to press him against the rock, quick at taking Hansol's short off and putting it on the rock, Hansol flushed at how quick Seungkwan could be at it.

He raised Hansol's legs a little, hands wandering on his lower area before smirking when he felt his hole fluttered at the touch.

Hansol tried having a grip on the rock to stay still, feeling Seungkwan's fingers penetrate him. Seungkwan began to thrust his finger, adding others before he leaned and sucked on Hansol's buds.

Hansol moaned even more, throwing his head against the rock, feeling Seungkwan's tongue playing with his erected nipple and opening his hole wide, four fingers in, thrusting mercilessly.

"S-Seungkwan I-I can't-" he moaned and Seungkwan thrusted one more time, hitting his prostate and making Hansol to cum again, moaning and panting.

"Already ?" Said Seungkwan with a smirk. "It means that I can cum one time more than you"

And Hansol knew what it meant.

_Don't cum or you'll regret it at home._

Hansol was woke out of his thought by Seungkwan shoving his cock in his hole.

Hansol let out breathy moans at each thrusts, Seungkwan smirked at the boy underneath him who was tightly around his cock. He was feeling more and more needy, taking Hansol by his hips to fuck him.

Hansol is trying his hardest to keep his composure to make Seungkwan cum first but he gasped when Seungkwan began touching his nipples, pressing his digits over the sensitive buds and feeling his hips pounding into him.

He took Hansol by his thighs making his ass to meet his hips roughly at each pound. Hansol was whimpering and gasping everytime as Seungkwan kept hitting his prostate roughly. His body spasmed at each thrusts, the water splashing against them at the roughness of his thrusts, Hansol feeling weak and almost cumming if Seungkwan didn't push out his cock.

"Seungkwan please I'm so close !" Whimpered Hansol.

But Seungkwan made him go down of the rock, flipping Hansol to press his chest against the rock.

Hansol gripped the rock like he could, moaning at Seungkwan slamming in.

Seungkwan was always hitting his prostate, taking him by his hips, water sound loud and making it more lewd, Seungkwan stroking his cock rapidly.

His nipples were rubbing against the rock, hardening as Seungkwan fucked him by behind, tightening around his cock.

Seungkwan groaned when Hansol tightened even more, grabbing Hansol's cock hard and cumming in his hole.

Hansol moaned wanting to cum so bad but Seungkwan's hand was making sure it wouldn't happen.

Hansol looked at Seungkwan pulling out his cock, eyes pleading. "Please Seungkwan let me cum" he begged.

Seungkwan sighed. He stroked his cock fastly Hansol moaning as he came. Hansol slumped against the rock, breathless.

"You know what will happen to you at home" sang song Seungkwan as Hansol put back his short.

Hansol pouted. "Yeah I know hyung"

"Then let's go back, it's already that late" he said looking at the sky changing into an orange and red colour as the sun was setting.

Hansol rolled his eyes before following him, swimming toward the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay shit I'm sorry for not updating, I'm such a lazy ass :(  
> So I decided to update for you all, enjoy !


End file.
